


Sparkle Twins

by caramelaire



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Glimbow Centric, Glimbow Kids, Glimbow Week 2020, The twins are dramatic like their parents, Tumblr: Glimbow Week, disaster duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelaire/pseuds/caramelaire
Summary: [for Glimbow Week 2020 countdown prompt: Parenting]Twins who can speak telepathically.One is an athletic archer princess with little to no magical ability other than to teleport two feet away and snap sparkles out of her fingers like a party trick.The other is a sorcerer prodigy who has two left feet and can't aim nor multitask to save his life but has the audacity to stir shit up.Mix it all in with chaotic energy, zero impulse control and no brain cell whatsoever, and what do you get? Glimmer and Bow's children, that's what.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Glimbow Week 2020 countdown collection





	Sparkle Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little late for the countdown but I just literally wrote this last night on a whim. If you want to get to know more of my Glimbow twins, Gel and Glow of Bright Moon, head over to my Tumblr @Caramelaire. I've posted artworks of them and headcanons!

They were grounded.

Princess Gel of Bright Moon shouldn’t have gone and actively searched for that life-and-death situation, but in her defence, she didn’t start it! Oh, the genius who came up with the whole idea was none other than her twin brother, Glow.

He should have known better than to put ideas into her head like that, especially since he has this uncanny ability to make anything sound good only for them to horribly fail at the execution. 

Of course, Gel should’ve known from the get-go that going to Beast Island was a _bad_ , _bad_ idea… But how else was she going to learn to teleport?! Everything else didn’t work! The sorcerers in Mystacor have all but given up on her. Already nearing her eighteenth birthday, all she could do was snap some sparkles and teleport a few feet away she might as well have just walked!

Glow should’ve been the freaking princess! He had all but sapped the magical ability in the womb from her anyway, being the sorcerer prodigy that he is.

And besides, life-and-death situations were supposed to unravel some hidden magical potential or ability or whatever, right? Not. It did however almost kill them, and now that Gel thought on it, yeah, that’s exactly what life-and-death situations were supposed to do.

It was a good thing their grampa, alongside their parents, had flown to the forbidden island on a second spaceship and saved them, or they would’ve ended up never having an eighteenth birthday anyway. While Glow could handle some of the monsters with magic, the idiot can’t run to save himself, and while Gel was athletic, there was no way she could shoot _and_ outrun them while dragging her twin brother and his two left feet.

As twins, they had gotten into a lot of trouble and mischief growing up. Being each other’s instigator and motivator, they had the overwhelming bravado and confidence to do all sorts of things, ranging from charitable and social acts to death-defying or bordering on illegal activities that they made sure their parents didn’t get a whiff of. 

That’s what happens when you come with a built-in partner in crime straight from the womb. You consent with each other to do shit together.

But even then, they’d usually just get scolded, have a sit-down with their parents and a lengthy discussion. They have never been grounded before. The Queen seemed to have an aversion to that kind of punishment. The twins think it’s because of their late gramma.

Unfortunately, this time around though, they had pushed it too far. This stupid plan of theirs was by far the worst, and deservingly, they had been grounded… by their dad. That was the scary part.

The King was usually the more level-headed parent. After their mother scolded them within an inch of their life, their father would sit them down and let them reflect on the consequences with a good talking-to that always reduced them to guilty tears. 

But actually, Gel really shouldn’t be that surprised that he grounded them. 

Their mother had always been the one more lenient to the twins having adventures and experiencing things outside of the castle, and it was their dad that would fret about safety and caution. 

They must’ve scared them to death. Gel pouted, feeling the unpleasant waves of guilt return, remembering how their parents had cried when they finally found them on the island. They deserved this punishment; they had been bad children, making their parents worry like that. 

Now, she and her brother were on the last day of their one-month grounded period and her dad had finally permitted Gel to use her bow and arrow a day early as a reward for good behaviour.

It had been _torture_ to not be able to go out and be as physically active as she wanted. Gel might not have a talent for magic but she was good at practically everything else. It just so happened that everything else was not permitted when you’re grounded. 

Stupid Glow. It’s all his fault.

As if he had heard her, Gel felt a familiar weight settle into her head.

 _Knock, knock_. 

The voice of her twin brother echoed into her head. Gel rolled her eyes; that had been the tenth time he tried to reach her telepathically. After an argument at breakfast this morning, she had ignored him the whole day.

Gel stretched for a bit, gripping her bow in one hand and twirling an arrow on the other. She blinked a couple of times, trying to focus her vision despite the persistent weight on her mind.

_Knock, knock._

It became louder. 

Gel grunted. If there’s one thing the twins could never do, it was multitasking while engaged in telepathic communication. Telepathy took too much focus to even attempt to do anything else.

And she couldn’t wind her bow properly with him nagging into her consciousness! He would just keep knocking and knocking until she answered! It was their telepathic rule; until one didn’t consent to the conversation, they can’t say anything else.

 _Knock, knock_.

Gel focused on the wall opposite her and tapped into their connection.

 _Access denied. Get out of my head._ She said to her twin.

Feeling his presence disappear entirely, Gel sighed. Finally. A little much-needed alone time with her bow and arrow. She got into position, feeling the satisfying stretch of her limbs and muscles that had been lethargic for a month now.

Aiming at the target on the wall, Gel took a deep calming breath and let the arrow fly. She didn’t need to see to know the arrow would hit the bull's eye. Gel, after all, got the talent of a marksman from her father.

Just a few feet from hitting the target, the arrow suddenly swerved in an unnatural direction, defying physics altogether, and hit an expensive-looking vase, which shattered upon impact.

Gel gaped at the sudden turn of events before the nuts and bolts in her head worked and she groaned. This idiot. 

“Oopsie, another vase, Gel?” A teasing voice said from behind her. “Mom won’t be happy.”

Gel smoothly turned around, crossed her arms and glared at her twin brother. Or twin _bother_. She smirked inwardly, granddads George and Lance were going to love that.

“That was my first shot in a month and you ruined it,” she said through clenched teeth. “I almost had it!”

Glow pursed his lips, squinting at the direction of the broken vase. “Didn’t really seem like it. Guess I’m not the only one who can’t aim in the family anymore,” he grinned triumphantly.

Gel snickered at that at least. With a vision as bad as his, of course, the idiot can’t aim. 

“Oh ho ho, alright, Glow,” Gel replied, smirking. She raised her arms and aimed the weapon directly at her twin.

Glow looked at her, then to the pointed weapon warily. “What are you doing?”

Gel flashed him a look that bordered on murderous. “Checking if I can still aim. Think fast,” she winked before letting the arrow fly across the hallway.

Glow’s eyes widened in panic, screeching before he frantically drew a rune in the air. Few seconds from hitting his chest, the arrow swerved into a direction away from him. He snapped his head to where it had hit and marked the wall just inches behind him.

Gel could see his throat bob nervously, and she felt the thrilling energy of going for the kill run through her veins. Oh, she missed shooting at her brother.

“Are you trying to kill me?!” Glow turned to her, voice cracking and looking slightly angry and panicked.

Gel laughed, walking closer slowly like a predator stalking its prey. 

“What? You scared? I thought I had a bad aim!” she smirked. “Then I'll just have to keep trying until I get it right. Like I always do.”

“Gel—” Before Glow could placate his sister, another arrow flew his way. He had almost tripped over his feet trying to dodge it. “GEL!”

“I’ll give you a headstart. Better start running.”

Glow stood up from where he had stumbled on the floor. “I can’t run. You know I can’t.”

Gel snickered. “Oh, I know.” And then with another fluid movement, she let another arrow zoom towards his direction.

Glow stood up frantically, quickly drawing a spell that made the arrow swerved. He turned to run before realizing something, “I can’t run and make spells at the same time! I’m uncoordinated!” 

“Not my problem!”

They chased each other across the hallway. Glow tripping every so often only to cast a spell that would momentarily glue Gel into place so he could at least stand up and catch his breath. Why was his sister so little but so fast?! 

Another arrow. Another spell. Followed by a crashing sound as it hit something Glow thinks is valuable somewhere in the castle.

Gel kept shooting away and Glow cast the arrows in every direction thoughtlessly, occasionally throwing a fireball at her but missing entirely, because well, he really can’t aim. 

Finally, his stamina had given out and Gel was on her last arrow. The taller twin laid on the floor, gasping for air as he clutched his chest. He was sweating profusely and looked about inches from having a heart failure. Yet, there was Gel, not even sweat on her brow, breathing as if she was simply lying down on a sofa, chilling.

She pointed her bow and arrow at him. “Any last words?”

Gel knew he could have defeated her with some magic tricks, but her twin brother was terrible at multitasking anything physical-related. Running for his life had already taken up most of his concentration and energy to even attempt to throw a proper spell at her.

He suddenly squeaked, paling even more than he already was as he looked at something behind her.

“What?” Gel frowned, confused.

A beat passed as the bolts and nuts clicked in place in her head. She felt her blood run cold. Oh… there was someone behind them. By the way her eyes widened in panic, she already knew who it was.

Gel slowly turned and winced as she saw the destruction that had followed them. Vases, portraits, broken mirrors, windows and what else littered the floor like it had been a war zone. Some of the curtains and mantle pieces were also on fire. Oops...

Standing at the end of the hallway, Gel could see the Queen and King of Bright Moon, looking about ready to pass a decree on lifetime imprisonment. Well, her mother was anyway. Her dad just looked done with his children. The person who had always protected them from her mother’s wrath and temper was now resignedly throwing them to the wolves. The _betrayal_.

Supposed they deserved it. By the looks of it, Gel could surmise probably a quarter of the castle was in some state of broken or burning.

“You guys are on your own,” their father said, shaking his head, the same moment their mother began to march towards them, hands glowing pink with a murderous energy.

Gel let out an anxious sound and dropped to the ground to cling to his twin as they crawled backwards until their backs hit the door behind them.

Glow looked at their mother. So that’s where Gel got that I’m-about-to-commit-kill-this-idiot look.

“I’m sorry I messed with you,” Glow said, anxiously. “You weren’t answering telepathically and I was so bored! ”

Gel clutched her brother to her tightly. “I’m sorry I tried to kill you! It was my temper and you looked like prey, I couldn’t help it!”

“I know, I love you.”

“I love you too, idiot,” they had exchanged as if it were the last moments of their life. And it could and could not be. Their mother was drawing nearer and the look on her face promised a world of pain for the both of them.

“You’re the best brother I ever had.”

“I'm your only brother but you're right, I am the best!”

Somewhere in the background, Bow was watching his twin children exasperatedly. They were _so_ dramatic, but he couldn’t exactly blame that on anyone else but him and his wife. Who else would they get it from? His heart swelled with affection even when he was surrounded by the chaos his twins had created.

Glimmer was standing over her two children, menacingly looking down on them.

Gel outstretched her arms over Glow, shielding him. “I’ll protect you, Glow.”

As the silent glaring went on, Glow hesitatingly reached out his arm to their mother. “Mom, it was my fault—”

“Yes, I know!” came Glimmer’s irritated voice. Scowling, she pointed both her index fingers on each of her children. “ _You_ stir shit up,” Glow rubbed his neck sheepishly. “And _you_ escalate it!” Gel flashed a puppy-eyed look of pure guilt. 

The Queen threw her arms out in frustration. “Like always!”

Gel chuckles, nervously. “Ye-yeah, that pretty much sums it up.”

Glow gave a hesitant thumbs-up, “Good job summarizing it, mom,” he says cheerfully, not at all sarcastically, before he was shot down by the look Glimmer sent him. 

“Your father grounded you two so you can learn not to start any more trouble like _last time_. Or did both of you already forget about that?” Glimmer put her hands on her hips.

The twins were kneeling in front of her, head bowed down, like sinners asking for forgiveness, Bow amusedly noted. 

“And you were doing so good too! A month of no injuries or bones breaking,” she turns to Gel when she says this. “Or something exploding from one of _your_ spells,” Glow winced again. “But I should’ve known you were storing all that mischief because look! LOOK AT THE CASTLE—” 

As if on cue, one of the arrows stuck on the roof fell on top of another vase, causing it to tumble down onto the floor and break. The loud crashing sound filled in the momentary pause, amplifying it.… 

Glimmer’s eye twitched and the twins winced when they saw their father approach.

“What do the both of you have to say for yourself?” he says, arching an eyebrow.

The twins looked at each other before they simultaneously threw themselves around either of their mother’s legs, clinging there like they used to do as children and burying their faces in her sparkly dress.

“We’re so sorry mom, dad!” They said in sync, and Bow bet they counted that down in their heads telepathically.

If they weren’t too busy nuzzling their faces in her dress, they would’ve seen the exasperated and helpless look the Queen flashed her husband, who was having trouble concealing the amused grin on his face.

Bow gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks that made her sigh and cool down. 

“It seems grounding you doesn’t work,” Glimmer said, a bit more calmly now. “Not that it ever does,” she mumbled under her breath, making Bow chuckle silently at the reminder of their own childhood. “You give yourselves your punishment, then. One you think you _deserve_.”

Glow hesitatingly says, “We… We’ll clean our rooms?”

Their parents deadpanned at them. Of course, they ruined a third of the castle, cleaning their room was not going to cut it.

“Try again,” Bow said flatly.

Glow nudges his twin, who scowled at the gesture, nudging him back twice as hard and making him stumble. 

The King and Queen watched their children glare at each other for a moment, brows furrowed in concentration and expressions shifting. They knew all too well what those looks meant.

Glimmer groaned. “Stop arguing telepathically!”

The universe hated her for giving her children twin-telepathy. So many disasters and mischief could’ve been avoided if they didn’t have that ability.

“Twins, use your voices, yeah? Like we thought you 15 years ago,” Bow said sarcastically, if not a bit amused, remembering how his children had first learned how to communicate telepathically to each other before the actual talking. 

He remembers how confused he and Glimmer were when they had begun staring at people excessively as toddlers, not yet realizing they could only talk that way with the other twin. 

Bow and Glimmer found it twice as hard then to teach the twins how to speak. They were already two years old when they successfully uttered their first word. 

For Glow, it was ‘cake!’ courtesy of his father, and for Gel, it was ‘puck!’ courtesy of her mother. Safe to say, Glimmer was forced to tone down her curses during that stage, lest they learned more undesirable words.

“We-we’ll-” Gel started, glimpsing at her brother who was nudging her on with his head. “We’ll clean our room and… everything we broke! We’ll fix it all with Glow’s magic!”

“What?” Glow whispered harshly before his twin nudged him, replying with a seething ‘You started it!’ and gestured to their parents. 

“Aha! I mean, yes, of course. Tada! Magic tricks!” He made a quick rune in his palm that spun around like a carousel, with a grin too wide and too awkward on his face.

Glimmer threw another look at her husband. She was so done with their children. Bow could feel the edges of his lips start to twitch into a grin; he was struggling to keep his serious look on when his twins were like this. 

“Oka—”

“We’ll clean the whole CASTLE even!” Gel continued enthusiastically, then looked like she regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth.

Glow stared at her horrified, slowly shaking his head. _Stop!_ He sent her telepathically.

“Ok-okay, Gel, I think they’re convince—” He chuckles nervously.

“And the grounds! The grounds too! And did we include the baths? Yeah, that too. We’ll clean it all!” Gel continued, anxiously looking at her flabbergasted twin. “Plus the stables!” 

_HELP, I CAN’T STOP—_ She popped into his head.

_You’re an IDIO—_

“Deal!” Glimmer was smirking triumphantly, arms crossed, and looking like she had just outsmarted her children. The serious look completely abandoned, Bow was already looking at his troublesome family with an affectionate smile.

“Both of you will not leave castle premises not until it's spick-and-span,” the Queen declared cheerfully. “This is a great idea! The cleaning staff really needed a short vacation. Nice of you to volunteer yourself and your brother for this, Gel.”

Gel was staring at the floor, wide-eyed and contemplating her life.

Glow glared at her, sarcastically murmuring, “Yeah, nice of you, Gel,” then whispers harshly, “You’re such a people-pleaser!”

The other twin snapped her head angrily towards her brother. “This was your fault in the first pla—” then she gasped, realizing something. She looked desperately at her parents. “Wait, but it’s Finn’s birthday tomorrow! We can’t miss their 17th birthday, mom!”

Their parents shrugged, nonchalantly.

Bow flashes his twins a supporting smile. “Then, you both better get started. Lots of cleaning up to do.”

“No sleep for both of you tonight, huh?” Glimmer smirked.

The twins groaned, recognizing the tone their parents used when they were about to team-up against their children. Gel slapped a hand too hard onto her twin’s flimsy shoulder and teleported them just a few meters behind their parents.

“Ow, that hurt,” Glow sullenly rubbed his back.

“Forgetting something?” Bow teasingly said from behind them.

The twins groaned. 

“UUGGGH!” 

“Ugggggh.”

They both said in varying decibels, pitch and tone.

Bow gazed knowingly and fondly at his wife at the sound. The Queen rolled her eyes, letting out a groan of her own at the teasing look on her husband’s face.

The twins reappeared in a cloud of purple sparkles in front of them, both pouting. Walking with heavy feet to either side of their parents, Gel kisses her mother on the cheek while Glow does the same to their father.

“Switch,” they both said the familiar phrase flatly, something they would normally say with a cheer. They high-fived and the two teleported on opposite sides so that Glow could lean down to kiss the Glimmer’s cheek and Gel could lean up to kiss Bow’s. 

Their parents chuckled through the routine gently, placing loving kisses on either of their children’s heads in return. 

Afterwards, they teleported out as quickly as they appeared, appearing just a few meters behind them and argued silently on the way out.

When they were gone, Bow finally let himself burst into laughter, clutching onto his abdomen as he slightly leaned forward. 

Glimmer shook her head. “Uggghhhh,” she let out, rubbing her palm over her cheeks. 

“Do you think maybe we gave them too much freedom?” Glimmer asks.

Bow shook his head, chuckling. An ear-splitting grin back on his face as he pulled his wife into his arms by her waist. 

“What are you talking about? We did great. They're hilarious!”

When Bow placed a kiss on her furrowed brow line, Glimmer finally giggled, wistfully staring at the handsome face of the love of her life, “They’re so much like us.”

“They are,” he said contentedly, swaying their weight side to side. 

“Gel's murderous energy and Glow's urge to stir shit up is definitely Catra's influence though.”

Bow gave her a knowing and teasing look. 

“Is it really? Because, you know, I think those are from you.”

Glimmer gently jabs a finger onto his chest, which made him laugh. 

“Oh ho ho, you don't like to stir shit up? You were the one who stirred this entire shitstorm, Mr-I-want-kids.”

The King laughed heartily, bringing his Queen closer until he could lean down and give her a deep kiss. Breaking apart after a moment, he rested his forehead against hers and let the peaceful ambient sounds of the afternoon settle between them.

He says, proudly, “I don't regret anything. I love you. I love them, and you know what…” Bow smiles as he whispers, “...I think I want more.”

And after all these years of married life, Bow could still make her blush. She gently slapped his chest, but a grin was already on her cheeks. 

“Bow,” she said flatly. “Look around,” Around meaning the destroyed hallway. “They’re enough. And thanks to your genes, we don't know if we'll get two, three or five children in one go! So, I think I'll have to pass.”

Bow chose to ignore her, instead, peppered kisses onto her neck as his wife half-heartedly tried to push him away, giggling. 

“Mhmm, no sleep for you tonight too, it seems,” he says and had the pleasure of hearing his beautiful wife’s giggles turn into the glittering laughter that made him fall in love all over again every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment down below because these really make so happy!! I'd love to hear from you readers!


End file.
